Must Love Dogs
by December Sapphire
Summary: Valentine's Day One Shot. Rin falls in love. But there is only one problem, she's allergic to dogs and to him.


**Disclaimers: I own nothing!**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Humor.**

**Must Love Dogs**

By: December Sapphire

_"Happiness is a warm puppy,"-_Charles M. Schulz

Silver hair and golden eyes.

It was the guy of her dreams.

And as he was leaning in to kiss her….

A loud beeping sound pushed Rin out of her dream. She bolted up sleepily; her eyes still half closed, and her hair looking like a large bird's nest, something that happened every morning. She yawned loudly, wishing she could get a few more minutes of sleep. After pushing the 'off' button on the radio, a loud sigh escaped her mouth as soft carpet touched her feet. Shuffling to the bathroom, she decided to make this day the best as she could.

Being twenty-one and single, Rin sounded like the perfect date. But because of her short size and lack in fashion, she would be lucky to have someone come sit beside her at the bar.

Rin thought of herself as plain. Plain and simple. Nothing like those beautiful models in magazines. Rin wished she had hair like them, but all she had was a ratted nest of light, brown hair. She wished she had breast like them, but all she had was these small things, that were tinier then the fat man boobies on her train. She wished she had a face like them, but all she had was a pale, immature face that made her look like a twelve year old child then a full grown woman. It was embarrassing for her to even enter bars without random people staring and whispering about her. Plus it didn't help that she'd never been kissed before nor been on a date. That's why February 14 was the worst day of the year for her.

"Another year, another Valentines," she said to herself. "And another year alone."

Every year, while walking, there would be couples holding hands, couples kissing, couples getting engaged, even couples getting married. Then there were the people in bars that would get drunk and end up in a random bed in the morning with no memory. But then there was her, sitting at home watching sappy romance movies about true love while she ate chocolate and drank Shiraz wine. It had become a tradition in her life.

So as she looked herself in the mirror, her mouth turned the upside down and put on a happy face. "You can do it Rin. It's just 24 hours then it will all be over for another 365 days. Just go for the jog, go to work, and forget about the world." She sighed again muttering, "It's not like you exist or anything."

Oh how she wished the man she dreamed of was real. _But life isn't a fairy tale. _She knew that. Soon Rin realized that nothing special would ever happen in her life and would be alone forever.

And as she left her apartment building and began to go for her morning run, her thoughts went back to her dream; wishing for one day, her dream guy would exist.

Rin frowned as her jog became more overrun by couples on a morning walk and hearts shaped everything appearing everywhere. It was distracting and when she was peaking at an ice cream vendor on the corner selling heart shaped popsicles, someone bumped into her hard; knocking her on the concrete ground.

"Ouch," she muttered, rubbing her lower back. Then she glanced over to the person that ran into her and gasped at who it was.

Getting up from the ground was the most dashing, most handsome, most beautiful man she had ever seen. The bright sun reflected off his long, silver hair as a few strands danced in the wind. His face was covered with what Rin recognized as demonic markings while his fingers held long, sharp claws. But then he looked over at her, catching Rin's breath completely. To add to his already perfect body was a pair of deep golden eyes; the same golden eyes in her dreams.

Then he held his hand out to her. To her! Rin didn't know what to do, but then he spoke. His words soft as velvet but hard and tough as a rock; it was a voice of an angel. Well in Rin's thoughts it was. And because she was so deep into her thoughts, she forgot all about the same guy above her. "Are you alright?" he asked again, still holding out his hand.

Rin then took it, nodding her head slowly, not taking her eyes off of his. He was perfect in every way. _I must be dreaming. Yes, this is a dream. I must've bumped my head and now I'm dreaming. _

"I must apologise," he spoke again. "I didn't see where I was going."

Rin smiled at him, shaking her head. "It-It's okay. I'm fine. No bruises. No injuries." But she was wrong, she was hurt.

"But you are hurt," he said, pointing to her knee.

There was a small abrasion, clearly covered with dirt and rocks from her fall. It would need to be cleaned. "Oh that, I'm fine," she smiled again.

Then there was a feeling. This feeling was different then the pain in her knee and the nervousness around this dreamy stranger. This feeling was…

"Then I'm glad," he replied, shortly. "I'm Sesshomaru Takahashi by the way. And you are?"

...allergies. Rin let out a small sneeze, then another, then another. "I'm…" and another. "Rin Ikeda."

"It's nice to meet you Rin Ikeda," he bowed his head slightly to her while she sneezed again. Now her eyes were getting itchy. Great. "Are you alright?"

Rin nodded, trying to cover her nose from the mucus running out. She felt so embarrassed. Here she was in front of her dream guy and her allergies had to start acting up now! Rin didn't even understand it. There were no dogs around…oh wait.

Sesshomaru suddenly gave her a handkerchief to use and she accepted it gladly. After she was presentable, she asked smiling. "You wouldn't be a dog demon would you?"

Rin has heard of dog demons before. They were very rich and very rare. When they were out in public, paparazzi and reporters would be crowding them, taking as many pictures and asking many questions as possible. Rin of course never saw one in her life besides in the news, but she had no idea her dream guy would be one. Hey, maybe he wasn't one.

"Yes," he answered.

_I spoke too soon. Why god!? Why must you do this to me!? _Rin cursed silently.

But Sesshomaru kept speaking. "Rin, would you like to join me for breakfast? To repay you for knocking you down."

Rin thought about the question hard. She was just asked out on a date! And with her dream guy too! But he was a dog demon and she…unfortunately…was allergic to dogs and apparently that meant dog demons as well. "I-I'm sorry but I can't. I have to get to work," she frowned.

"That's too bad. Why don't you give me a call and we can set something up another time," he said, giving her his card.

She sneezed again. "Yeah, uh…sure."

Rin eyed the card as he walked away. How was she ever going to go on a date with him when just being near him made her sneeze?

xXx

When she arrived at work the question still rang in her head. She really liked this guy, even though she just met him. Still, see him in her dreams made him so familiar.

"Hey Ayame," she greeted her friend as she entered the café back door.

"Rin, you're late. I've been covering for you- what happened?" she said, as she glanced at Rin's ruined knees.

"Oh, I got knocked down by someone. No big deal."

"By someone? Who? Did you get a name?"

"Uh, yeah Sesshomaru Takahashi was his name," Rin blushed deeply from his name.

"Sesshomaru Takahashi!" Ayame exclaimed. "The Sesshomaru Takahashi?"

Rin was confused on why her best friend was so excited. So he was a dog demon, so what? "I don't understa-"

"Rin," Ayame shook Rin's shoulders, "do you have any idea who you just met?"

"Yes?" she backed away, scared.

"Sesshomaru Takahashi is the owner of Takahashi corporations. You know the tall building down the block, that's his, and he's also Japan's number one bachelor being the most sexiest guy on the planet. He's in magazines and newspapers all the time as well as on the television. Please tell me you've at least seen him."

_I guess that's where I get my dreams of him from. _Rin thought. "Yeah, I know."

Ayame shook her head grabbing a few cups of coffee.

"So should I call him back?"

A loud crash echoed through the kitchen, making the workers stop and look. Ayame then grabbed Rin's wrist and dragged her into the storage closet. "What? Who? Where? How?"

"Ayame relax."

"But…but…"

"He gave me his business card and asked me to breakfast."

"He what!?" Ayame shrieked. "And you turned him down?"

Rin thought she was in denial. Maybe she didn't know what he was. "Ayame…He's a dog demon. A dog demon."

Ayame got it right away. "Oh Rin. No! But…No!"

Rin nodded agreeing. "Right?"

Opening the door, Rin cleaned up the crash on the floor and walked up to the front of the counter. "Hi welcome to the Blossom Café, what can I…" Rin finally looked up and gasped, "…Sesshomaru."

"Oh Rin, I didn't know you worked here."

She smiled, blushing. "Yeah, part time. That's why I had to leave…Ummm."

"I'm on a coffee break if you're wondering, which reminds me, can I had a dark roast no room."

Rin blinked. "Right, yes. Right…I'll just get that." _Don't sneeze, don't sneeze, don't…_She sneezed. _Damn it!_

"Rin, are you sure you should be working with a cold?" Sesshomaru asked, leaning over the counter.

Rin sniffed, avoiding eye contact. "Uh huh…I'm fine. I'm not sick."

"Hn. How the knee?"

"Oh ah, better thanks," she smiled, handing him his coffee.

"How much?"

"Oh, on the house."

His eyes narrowed. "Are you sure?"

Rin nodded, turning around so her back was facing him, sneezing.

"Was that…?" Ayame started.

Rin walked passed her. "Yes," she added, frowning.

The rest of the day went by normally. There were more couples coming in then Rin could count. Why couldn't she have what they did? Why did her dream guy have to be a dog demon? But as much as Rin wanted to forget about Sesshomaru, she couldn't. He was glued to her mind like peanut butter and jelly. If only she wasn't allergic to him. God, she was allergic to her crush! Oh how tragic.

Why was he into her anyways? She was plain and simple. Not like the other girls he's dated and probably slept with. He was beautiful and she was boring. He was Japan's number one bachelor and she was Japan's number one most unwanted. He was the sexiest in the world and she was…. "Ugly," Rin answered herself.

xXx

It was seven o'clock went her shift was over. Now it was time to go home and watch sappy romance movies with chocolate and wine. Perfect Valentine.

As she was walking though, she didn't notice the black Mercedes following her closely. Rin noticed it after a few minutes and started to walk faster. Soon the Mercedes sped passed her, stopping at the end of the block. Rin was nervous to see who it was. _Who knew I would be raped on Valentine's day! _ "Sesshomaru?" It was him.

"Rin," he smirked, standing in front of her. "I was wondering since you couldn't join me for breakfast that you would join me for dinner."

This guy wasn't going to stop was he? Rin sighed, realizing she might as well try. "Sure, but I'll need to go home and change."

"No problem. Hop in."

Rin followed Sesshomaru as he opened the door for her. Inside the car was beautiful. Rin was afraid to touch anything. "Where do you live?"

"Uh, just a…just go straight."

The ride home, Rin tried as hard as she could to not sneeze but it was so hard. Her eyes began to water and itch and her nose became a running faucet. She was relieved when he stopped in front of her building.

She ran out, running into the building and up the stairs. When she entered her apartment the first thing she did was grab some allergy medication and put the bottle in her bag. Then she went to get changed into anything nice she had which was nothing.

She didn't have anything good. Rin started to panic. What was she going to do? She could tell Sesshomaru she wasn't feeling well and just have her tradition night. _No, I already told him I wasn't sick. _She sighed heavily, sitting on her bed, contemplating what to do.

Wait, what was she? A coward? No! She was a strong, independent woman! And no man was ever going to scare her. She was going to go on this date and was going to have fun. This was her dream guy. No allergies or fears were going to ruin that! "Right!"

Rin decided on a short, black, laced dress that went down to her knees. Her hair was left, as knotted as it was. And no make-up was applied on account of Rin not owning any.

When she spotted Sesshomaru casually standing at the passenger door, her heart stopped. He was very handsome and someone who was definitely out of Rin's league. However, he asked her on a date, and Rin was planning on make this night the best night of her life.

Rin could feel Sesshomaru's eyes on her as she walked out. "How do I look?" Rin asked, shyly.

"Presentable," was all he said.

They ended up going to the most, expensive, five star restaurant in the city. How was she ever going to blend? "We're going here? But only like…famous people eat here."

"Your point?"

"I'm not really famous material," she told him as he helped her out of the car.

"You look perfect. Don't worry about it."

They followed the waiter to a private area of the restaurant. Many people looked their way hoping to get a glance at the famous Sesshomaru Takahashi. Rin felt like an ant in the middle of a large football field. Soon they were out of their sight and alone.

This place was like from a dream. White curtains flowed down above them, and a beautiful diamond chandelier dangled over. It was perfect. The small circle table with white table cloth was decorated with red roses. Rin had never seen anything so beautiful.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, sitting down.

"Hn."

"Why me?"

"Pardon?"

"Why did you ask me on a date?"

"Date?"

"Yes, this is a date is it not?"

"This outing is for repaying you for this morning. I do not date humans…."

Ouch, right in the heart. Rin felt her heart literally break into two, if that was ever possible. Still, she was hurt. Her whole night was now ruined. And all from one sentence.

She looked down at her lap, playing with her fingers. "Oh I- I see."

"But I know the feeling is mutual…," he spoke up.

Rin looked up confused of his meaning. "What do you mean?"

"You were avoiding me at the café today and you seemed…uneasy in my presence."

Rin's eyes widened, realizing what he meant. But she didn't say anything, all she wanted to do was go home and cry in a corner.

"Rin."

"No, I-it's…well…I…sorry, I'll just go," she said, low.

But as she got up from her seat, a hand grabbed her wrist. "Why?"

_Because you don't feel the same way I do for you. Wait, what am I talking about? I just met him. I'm not supposed to feel this. So then why do I? _"I'm just not feeling well."

"Is your allergy medication wearing off?" he asked.

_Wait…_ "How did you-?"

"I can smell the medication Rin."

"Then you must know why I have to leave," she sniffed, almost in tears.

She yanked her hand away from him and ran out of the restaurant. Tears were already running down her cheeks as she walked down the street. Nothing seemed familiar. Of course nothing seemed familiar; she was in a part of town where she would be considered an outcast. Rin didn't care anymore; she was an outcast and always would be. Sesshomaru had turned her down, but she should've known from all the things people said about him. He wasn't the type to keep a girl around for very long. One- night stand maybe but that was it. Beside the point, she was human. He wasn't into humans. He only did this because he felt sorry for bumping into her this morning. _I wish I never met him. _

Rin walked down the street, passing fancy couples in fancy wear. And here she was in a dress that made her look like a hooker and tears running down her face made her look like she was a sick freak. She was glad she was not wearing any make-up. But her allergies were coming back and weren't making it any better.

She soon stumbled onto a bar deep in the district. Rin didn't care what would happen anymore, she went inside anyways.

Why Sesshomaru? Why a dog demon? Rin couldn't believe what happened today. Less than twelve hours ago she was in her bathroom looking in her plain look, not caring about love or Valentine's Day. But now? Now, she knew love and knew what it felt to be broken. She was in love with Sesshomaru and he turned her down. Rin had experienced something that a girl would experience after three years in a relationship.

So here she sat, at the bar stool like all those other losers at the table. Tonight, she felt like a loser so it was okay she guessed.

The drinks were twice the price here than they were back at her local bar. Whatever, who cared. Rin got the strongest drink they had and chugged it. "Woah," the bartender commented.

"Guy drama," Rin swayed. "Another."

This one she slowed down on. Then she heard her name being called. The owner of the voice belonged from the same person who just broke her heart less than an hour ago. Rin was in no mood to talk to so person.

"Rin, why did you run out on me?" he asked.

"What are you, my father?" she slurred, taking another gulp.

"No, but you ran out alone. You don't know what's on these streets. You could've gotten hurt or worse."

"And you care because…?"

He narrowed his eyes. "You're drunk."

"No shit Sherlock!" she screamed.

"Enough of this," he hissed. Rin didn't know what happened but she ended upside down and being carried over Sesshomaru's shoulder.

Rin started to kick and punch him, yelling to let her go. He would not allow it.

He walked to the park where they met and to the same spot where they met. He sat her down under a large oak tree, sighing heavily. As soon as Rin was placed, she started to tear up again. She'd only been drunk once and from what she could remember, she got very emotional.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm sorry. It's just I've wanted to meet you so badly and when I did, I had no idea you were a dog demon…even after I've watched you on TV. For months I've dreamed of you, and yes," rolling her eyes, "I know it's creepy, but still…it's all I've been thinking about. But my stupid allergies won't even let me come near you and…god, it still hasn't stopped me." Rin looked up at his glowing golden eyes, searching for anything. "I'm in love with you and I'm such an idiot to think you would've ever wanted me and feel the same. I know you aren't into humans so…I'm sorry."

Rin got up, losing her balance for a moment before walking away. "Rin." She stopped, waiting to see if he spoke more. "Back in the restaurant, I guess you didn't hear me. I said I wasn't into humans and that is true, but there's something about you…" Rin froze. "You amuse me Rin."

She laughed. "Great, so I'm funny to you. That's awesome."

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant you amuse me in ways I've never felt. You aren't like the other girls I've met. You don't care about looks, or money. You aren't fake like them…no, you're…"

"Ugly," she whispered.

He appeared in front of her, his hands cupping her cheeks. "No…beautiful." Then softly but passionately, he kissed her. Her first kiss.

The kiss deepened as Rin wrapped her arms around his neck. His tongue traced her lips asking for entrance and she gladly accepted; her tongue dancing with his.

They parted, foreheads touching, and both breathing deep. "Rin, would you like to come over for coffee?"

Rin smiled, recognizing the meaning of the sentence from all those romantic movies. "Yes."

They were in the air in seconds; Rin holding onto Sesshomaru like life depended on it. Moments later, they arrived at a large mansion. Rin didn't really pay any details to it as Sesshomaru claimed her lips once more. In seconds, she was placed on a bed waiting for more.

Was this it? The night she loses her virginity? It didn't matter because all she ever wanted was Sesshomaru to have it.

The beautiful black dress was ripped from her body in seconds, revealing the lingerie underneath. Rin's smile turned into a smirk as Sesshomaru's eyes widened. She was wearing black lace underneath as well. It could make any man go goo-goo over her in seconds.

Their night was full of love making, secret kisses, and passionate words. Rin cried out Sesshomaru's name when she hit her climax, feeling her virginity fade away moments later.

The last twenty-four hours were a roller coaster and Rin wouldn't change a thing about it. She fell in love and spent Valentine's Day away from sappy romance movies, chocolate, and wine; spending it with the man of her dreams.

"Rin," Sesshomaru breathed out, pulling her closer in his arms. "I don't think I've told you 'I love you' yet."

Her eyes opened as a smile appeared on her face. "No, you haven't."

"Rin, I love you."

"I love you too," Rin smiled move, breathing in his scent. But wait…_Oh no. _She sneezed. Sitting up and sneezing some more, she decided to tell him the full truth. "Um, Sesshomaru…" she sneezed. "I must tell you something important." Sneezing again, she told him. "I have allergies to dogs. I'm allergic to you."

There was a silent pause for a minute before he answered. "Interesting."

"What should we do?"

"I will find a cure. Something that will stop you from sneezing when you're near me."

Rin smiled again. "I'm glad," she sneezed. "But hey, how many girls out there can say there allergic to their boyfriend?"

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her as she sneezed one more time. "Only one."

And as the clock stroked twelve, there ended another Valentine's Day. Perfect and memorable. Rin had made it through and grabbed the man of her dreams on the way. But one thing for sure, she no longer had to worry about the day any longer.

Not until 365 days were up of course.

* * *

**A 'Late' Valentine's Day one shot. OMG! Anyways, what did you think? **

**.:Sapphire:.**


End file.
